The Elemental Knight Saga:The Dawn of a New Threat
by Darkraptor20
Summary: After receiving some ancient information, Ninetalesuk is now in a deadly situation: a target for a group called the Elemental Knights. With the aliance of the Royal Knights, would they be able to uncover more about Ninetalesuk's mysterious past-life?
1. A New Evil for Ninetalesuk

**All Dogs go to Heaven:**

**Strike of the Elemental Knights**

**The Beginning of a New Threat**

By: Darkraptor20 and Ninetalesuk

**Fox Manor**

After the whole fiasco with the book, _Imaginaria_, Eevee had a rough time sleeping, but found comfort as he laid his head next to his mother's side. As the morning sun rose through the windows, Eevee slightly opened his eyes as he greeted the new day. As he stretched, his foot felt something hard by him. Looking back, he sees the last thing he wanted to see…

"AH!!" shouted Eevee, waking his parents with a fright.

"What!?" shouted Kristen and Vec, tossing around the sheets.

"BOOK!!" yelled Eevee, hiding behind Kristen.

"I thought you gave it to Ninetales?" said Kristen, calming her son down.

"I did! I did!" Eevee shivered with fear, knowing what the book made him do to end the adventure.

"There there," said Kristen, passing her paw down Eevee to relax him.

"And you and daddy and everyone else was under hypnosis... only thought of me as Jack!"

"Who knew you end up as Jack Sparrow?" said Vec.

Eevee sighed, "That was one experience I don't want to go through again".

"So, what are we going to do with this?" said Vec, holding the book up.

"This place has a safe," suggested Kristen.

"Didn't Ninetales put it in the safe last night, didn't he?"

"There's a safe in every room".

"Why?"

"I don't know... we just moved into this place!"

"True". Vec puts the book into the safe and made sure it was locked up tight, "Okay, let's have some breakfast".

Eevee hopped upon Kristen's head, "Yay!"

**Dining room**

The whole mansion slept as the parents and son went into the dining room, ready to start the day.

"Eevee, you sit down while your father and I get you something to eat, okay?" said Kristen as she approached the long table in the middle.

"Okay," said Eevee as he sat down.

"On a seat, not on your mother's head," said Vec as Eevee laughed and jumped onto a seat. As his parents entered the kitchen, Eevee places his paws on the mat, he felt something under it.

"Huh?" said Eevee as he looks under the mat and pulls out the book. Eevee shook as he held the book in his paws. "AHHH!!"

"Eevee!" shouted Vec as he and Kristen rushed into the room, "What is it?!"

Eevee holds the book up to them, "Mum! Dad! It's back!"

Vec and Kristen looked shocked as they saw the book. Kristen looked at Vec, " I thought you locked it up?"

"I did! I did!" said Vec.

Eevee dropped the book and ran to Kristen, "Mommy!"

Kristen crashed to the ground as Eevee tackled her, "Whoa! You certainly got some strength when you're scared".

Vec picked up the book, "This is strange".

"Eevee…" rang an eerie voice.

"GAH!" Vec drops the book as he looks at his mate, "Kris, don't do that! You can't be always spooky all the time!"

"That wasn't me…" said Kristen as the same voice echoed again.

"Eevee…" Eevee, looking from behind his mother, perked an ear up as he recognized the voice.

"That's... Gardevior!" stated Eevee.

The book jerks open as a ghostly Gardevoir materialized out of it.

"YA!!" shouted Vec as he jumped behind Kristen as well.

"So, you're the one who gave my son this... book?" questioned Kristen.

Gardevoir nodded. "Yes. Forgive me, but it was never to frighten or hurt him. You see…" she glances at Eevee, still hiding behind Kristen, "Your son, reminds me a lot of my old trainer and friend".

Eevee pops his head around Kristen, "Explain".

"Oh, you do remind me so much of him," giggled Gardevoir, He felt the same way the first time he activated this book".

"What was his imagination like?" asked Kristen.

"Huge... like Eevee's".

"And what was his first adventure in the book like?"

Gardevoir frowned a little, "Depressed. You see, he and his friend entered the book and... he ended up killing him, but when he returned to the real world, his friend was alright, for you see, only the characters get killed, never the person playing as it".

"Just like... what happened to Eevee. What was his first adventure called?"

"He wrote it and named it after himself: _Evan_".

"Evan?" said Eevee, "You could have warn me about this! I scared everyone when Ninetales fell dead!"

"Can't believe I spoke pirate talk!" said Kristen, " Snowflake was splashing water over her head because of what she wore!" She and Vec laughed at it.

"Yes, the book does that," said Gardevoir, "Eevee, you sound just like him that day after his adventure".

"Did he… still wanted to be your friend?"

"Yes, but after a while. Evan became afraid of the book, so he wanted us to destroy it" Gardevoir's face turns depressed, "I never wanted him to feel like that, so I almost got the book destroyed".

"Almost...?" said Vec.

"Well, on the verge of destruction, Evan stopped us. His friend actually enjoyed it, even if his character was a villain".

"Whatever happened to Evan?" asked Kristen.

Gardevoir cried a little, "We lost him... during the great Quake".

"Like you and your siblings?"

"We risked our lives to find him. During our search, we found him and…" she sniffed, "We were too late... then, the aftershock trapped us inside. We knew that we were all doomed, so we sealed our spirits inside this book, along with memories of Evan…" She continues to cry.

Eevee stared at the book, then turned towards Gardevoir, "You were in that book?! Including the other three!?"

Gardevoir nodded, "Yes. Our spirits helped keep this book alive, but it wasn't enough. For years we stayed in it, reminiscing on the past with Evan until, I sensed his presence!"

"Jolteon?" asked Eevee as Kristen and Vec fall.

"We thought it couldn't be possible, so we gathered our strength to materialize as beings once again. Then, I saw you".

"So, that room was a…"

"Yes, an illusion of the old library. I don't know why, but you were destined to keep this book".

"Great," Eevee picked up the book, then he paused for a moment, "Why didn't you tell us about the Elemental Knights?"

"It isn't something you should know about! After all, you're young and shouldn't worry about the Ninetales Prophecy of Legend…"

"We do!" interrupted Kristen, "By any chance the chosen Ninetales has white fur with blue tipped tails!?"

Gardevoir nodded.

"That's our Ninetales!" shouted Eevee.

"It does deal with a white Ninetales as being the 'Master Key to the Emerald-'," began Gardevoir before putting her hand over her mouth.

"Master Emerald? You mean the huge green jewel guarded by Knuckles the Echidna on Angel Island, said to be the controller of the seven Chaos Emeralds!"

"No, not Master Emerald, Master Key to the Emerald of Destruction, the eighth Chaos Emerald!"

"There are EIGHT Chaos Emeralds?! Please tell us! According to Ninetales, his parents was killed by a poacher who had the same symbol of the Elemental Knights!"

Gardevoir sighed, "I only remember so much. I need the other book, the one I took away from your blue friend".

"Excuse me, then," said Vec as he zips out of the room.

"Do you think the library is open?" said Eevee.

"He'll find out if he crashes his head into the main doors," joked Kristen.

**Library**

Noctowl was busy putting away books when the Librarian opened the doors and a tall, brown cloaked figure entered.

"May I help you?" she asked the stranger.

"I'm looking for a special book, can you help me?" said the figure in a low, ruff voice.

"What kind of book?"

"It has no title, except this…" he shows her his gauntlet with the same insignia of a Pokeball and two swords crossing it, "is on the cover!"

Noctowl's eyes widened as he flew off between the shelves, thinking, _Is he a... Elemental Knight?! _

"I really need to see that book, now!"

"I'm sorry," said the Librarian, backing away from the man, "I fear that it's been lost since the Quake a long time ago".

Noctowl returned as he roosted nearby, _Not unless I hid it somewhere so no one can get it..._

"No worries…" chuckled the mysterious man as he snapped his fingers. A rumble later, a trio of Digletts and a Dugtrio appeared out of the ground, all wearing ascots with the same insignia, "I think I can unearth it".

Just then, Vec entered the Library and blinked at what he was seeing, "What in the...?"

"Erm…" shook the Librarian as she quickly backed up towards the wall, " I think it'll be destroyed by now".

The figure growled as he pulled out a giant hammer, "You're lying! It's here, somewhere!"

Vec gasped as he unleashed a Shadow Ball, knocking the hammer out, "Umbre!!"

"My trainer!" shouted Noctowl as the Figure turned from the Librarian to Vec.

"Stay out of this! I only want…"

"MASTER!" shouted a Furret, also having the same ascot, came running towards him, the book in its mouth, "I found it!"

"No!" shouted the Noctowl, "How did he find it?!"

Before anyone knew it, Vec acted quickly as he used Quick Attack to grab the book from the Furret in his mouth, "You're not having that!" He then runs out of the library.

"MASTER!!" shouted Furret as he was about to give chase, but the figure lifted his hand up, stopping him.

"Not to worry," he said as he turns to the scared Librarian, "I got punishments to give out!"

"S...Stay back!!" shouted the Librarian as the figure grabbed his hammer.

"Leave her alone!!" shouted Noctowl as he flew down, used Flash, and disappeared with her.

"Don't mock me!" he shouted as he snaps his fingers and Digletts and Dugtrio disappeared, "I'll have you all buried alive!"

As Noctowl carried his trainer away, the whole building shook as it crumbled into rubble. Within the dust, the figure slowly moved away, the Pokemon following him.

Meanwhile...

"Got to get home!" said Vec as he continued to run away from the strange person. Suddenly, a giant gust of wind blows, making Vec duck from the sudden impact. Getting up, he sees a green cloaked figure wielding a giant sword.

"I'll take that!" shouted the green figure as he held out his gloved hands. Vec tried to escape by running off, but the figure laughed. "Run as fast as you can, but…" he disappears and appears in front of Vec, knocking him down, "I'm faster. Now, hand me the book unless you want to die" He pointed the sword towards Vec's neck.

Vec began walking backwards, scared, when suddenly, a giant portal appears near them, giving off colors.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" shouted the figure as a purple animal with a white tipped tail and a red stone on it's forehead flew out of the portal and crashed into the green warrior, knocking him down, "WHOA!!"

"What the heck?" said Vec, confused on what was going on.

"And just who are you!?" said the figure at the unknown animal. The animal smiled at him.

"The name is Dorumon. I'm a Digimon," replied the animal.

"Thank you and goodbye!" yelled Vec as he grabbed Dorumon and ran off, leaving the figure behind.

"Digimon!" yelled the figure as he swung his sword onto the ground, "GRAHHH! Curse them!"

"MASTER!" shouted a voice. The figure looked up as a giant bird flew down to meet him, a gem shining in each of its talons.

"Excellent! Did you have trouble with Eggman?"

Pidgeot shook his head, "He didn't notice I took 'em. He was dealing with a rouge robot of his called E-123 Omega".

"Whatever. Now, only two left. One that blasted two-tailed freak of a fox kid has one and the other… is in the dog heavens", He hops onto Pidgeot, "Let's go!" The figure and Pidgeot soar over the tall buildings, the Chaos Emeralds shining in the sun.

**Fox Manor**

Everyone was waking up from sleep and entering the dining room, where Ninetales was talking with the ghostly Gardevoir.

"So, you're the one who gave Eevee the book?" asked Ninetales.

Gardevoir nodded slowly, "Yes. I'm sorry for it causing you any trouble".

Ninetales sighed, "I'm just glad it's over"

"Not just yet," said Kristen, "I think we can translate the book…" Just then, the doors swung open and in entered Vec, Dorumon right behind. "VEC! What happened to you?! And who's your friend?"

"First," panted Vec, "The library was attacked by someone from the Elemental Knights! And they were after this book!"

"What?!"

"Yeah, then I got attacked again by another one, one with a giant sword!"

"How were you saved?!"

Vec pushes Dorumon forward, "This is where this little guy came crashing into him through a portal".

"Who are you.?" asked Ninetales to the purple Digimon.

"The name is Dorumon, I'm a Rookie Digimon," said Dorumon, "The green guy is known as Vendavel of the Wind".

Suddenly, Dorumon was being hugged by Kristen, "Thank you for saving him... thank you! Thank you!"

"You're... welcome…" choked Dorumon.

"Okay, what do you know about him?" asked Ninetales.

"Not much, except they're enemies to a Digimon group I lead".

"What Digimon group?"

"The Royal Knights! 13 powerful Digimon, including myself, that protects the Digital World under orders by the three Empyrean Dragons, chosen guardians of Granasmon!"

Jolteon, Flareon, Charlie, Vaporeon, and Charleon began laughing.

"What's so funny? It's all true!"

"You hardly look 'leader'-ish! HAHAHAHA!!" laughed Charlie.

"Oh yeah?" growled Dorumon.

"Excuse me…" said Sasha as Gerta bonks Charlie's head with a mallet.

"The Royal Knights," said Gardevoir, "You have faced off against the Elemental Knights?"

"Yes," said Dorumon, looking down, "And sadly, three of 'em lost their lives. There are now ten of us left".

"That's a good thing," complimented Flareon.

"Why is that a good thing?"

"Thirteen is an unlucky number".

"Perhaps, but the Elemental Knights are no laughing matter," said Gardecvoir, "The book".

"Take it…" said Vec, panting as he handed over the book, " I need to rest".

"Umm… ghost," said Gardevoir. Vec crashes to the floor as Leafeon takes the book, opening it and holding it in front of Gardevoir. "Oh dear, the book is in blood. No matter, just place it on top of my book".

As Leafeon places the book on top of Gardevoir's, it begins to glow as it swallows them in light.

**Unknown Location**

"Where are we?" asked Eevee as he looked around his surroundings. There were high mountains nearby, a desert down below, and the ocean roaring next to them by the cliffs.

"In the past," said Gardevoir, "Around the early thirteenth century to be exact".

"We Digimon didn't exist back then!" said Dorumon, looking at the ancient world.

"Of course not," said Ninetales, "It's because computers didn't exist in the 1200's".

"You mean... NO VIDEO GAMES?!" muttered Eevee, his eyes growing wide.

"THE HORROR!!" shouted Flareon, Jolteon, and Vaporeon.

"Um... may I continue?" asked Gardevoir.

"Yes, you may," sighed Ninetales as he glanced at Kristen, "I'm glad you'll have to put up with him".

"This is after the Eighth Chaos Emerald, the Rainbow Emerald, was sealed away by the Ninetales of Legend, the Master Emerald, and the Legendary Keys. It is known by the Ninetales Prophecy of Legend, the Rainbow Emerald was more powerful than the other seven combined. It was dangerous for every living being because the wielder gains power by sucking the life and energy of the earth. The first Guardian of the Emeralds threw it into a void where the Ninetales and the Legendary Keys locked it away".

"And these Elemental Knights wants to unlock it?" asked Shaina.

"Exactly... their leader, the Knight of Life, wants to harness the power of the Rainbow Emerald, but to do so, they need all ten keys".

"I... I can't be the key... I was... born a few years ago!!" said Ninetales, panicking.

"The Prophecy proclaimed that a white Ninetales will be born around every 800 years from the death of the previous one".

Suddenly, a white Ninetales, looking exactly like Ninetalesuk, ran past them, followed by three figures in colored cloaks.

"STOP!"

"DON'T RESIST YOUR FATE!"

"YOUR DESTINY IS AT HAND!"

The white Ninetales, injured and scarred from fighting, kept running until he came to the cliffs, where the other Elemental Knights surrounded him. From the four colored cloaks, one, in a golden cloak, stepped up to it and spoke.

"Time's up, fox!" said the figure in a calming voice, "You're the most important Key for us, so hand yourself over quietly and you won't be harmed anymore. Now then, what's it going to be?"

The white Ninetales smiled sadly at them, "I know you're all strong, but if it was between the death of myself or the death of the entire world, then death sounds lovely to me right now". With that, the white Ninetales falls back and off the cliff towards the sea below.

"NO!!" yelled the golden figure as the green figure flew down after the Ninetales, but came back up in flames. "NOOO!! WE WERE CLOSE TO HAVING THE MASTER KEY FIRST!!"

"My deepest apologies, my master," apologized the green figure as he put out flames on his cloak. The gold figure was shaking with rage as he turned towards his servant.

"SORRY!? THAT STUPID FOX!!"

"Master, calm yourself," stated the blue figure, "We just need to wait another 800 years for the next one to be born".

"HA!" snorted the red figure, which sounded feminine, "800 years to wait! What are you thinking about, Hy-"

"ENOUGH!!" shouted the gold figure, "He's right. The white Ninetales thought that death would be the end, he thought wrong. His soul will be reincarnated into a new white Ninetales, and this time, it won't get away! And for anything getting in your way," He picks up a rock and crushes it, "Exterminate them from existence!"

"Yes, Master!" saluted the four Knights.

"Wait!" said the red figure, "What do we do with the Key we already have?"

"We'll catch her again in 800 years," responded their leader, "Just make sure to wipe away her memories about this event, so she can never know what happened!"

"Yes, Master!" saluted the Knights again as they disappeared, leaving the gold Knight alone.

"White Ninetales, no matter how many times you die., I will prevail in the end!"

The whole area turns white as they are thrown back into the mansion.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Elements and Emeralds!

**ELEMENTS AND EMERALDS!**

**Fox Manor: Dining area**

As the surroundings went from fields to walls, Ninetales looked whiter than usual. Gardevoir reappeared from the book as her ghostly self.

"That's why I didn't want to show anyone that book!"

Before anyone could say anything, Shaina noticed that Ninetales was shaking as his eyes were trying to hold back tears.

"Ninetales? Sweetheart?" began Shaina before Ninetales stormed out of the area. "Ninetales?"

"Shaina," said Vullen, approaching her, "I think we better go talk to him".

"Alright". Vullen and Shaina leave the room and follow Ninetales upstairs to his room.

"So, how did the Elemental Knights came against the Royal Knights?" asked Charlie to Dorumon.

"And who were the red and green guys?" asked Kristen to the purple Digimon.

"Well, I don't know much, except for Vendavel and their leader, who calls himself Ultimate," said Dorumon.

"How do you know about Vendavel?" asked Charlie.

"I faced off against him… and lost".

"But why, when you rescued me, didn't he know you then?" asked Vec to Dourmon.

"I was in my true form when I first faced him off. The only reason why I lost because I had to save my friend, Omnimon, from Lucemon".

"Who?" asked Charlie.

"Lucemon," explained Dorumon to the German Sheppard, "He's a dangerous Rookie-level Digimon that can kill a Mega!"

"Lucemon? Kind of like Lucifer?"

"Yes, he's a Fallen Angel and when he's at his Ultimate form, he commands six other Mega level Digimon to form the Seven Great Demon Lords".

"Hate to say this, but Demon Lords?" asked Vec.

"Daemon, Beelzemon, Belphemon, Lillithmon, Leviamon and Barbamon".

"Okay, but let's focus on the Elemental Knights, huh?" said Kristen, "We do need to know what to do now that we know what we are up against".

"Lucemon is now working with the Elemental Knights!" added Dorumon.

"But how?" asked Charlie.

"He's the Apprentice to the Light Knight!"

"So, they have a Digimon on their side?!"

"Yes., and the Dark Knight has a deadly Digimon known as GranDracmon! Unfortunatley, the Elemental Knights are taking the Chaos Emeralds. When I lost against Vendavel, the Fire Knight took the third Chaos Emerald!"

"Fire?" said Vec, confused, "That guy that attacked me looked like he had the element of wind!"

"That was Vendavel, the Wind Knight. The other one was the Red Figure, the Fire Knight".

"I see".

"Back then, my powers weren't fully restored and I lost because of that and my friend was in danger!"

"Can you go back now?"

"No," said Dorumon, "I'm still recovering... Once my energy is fully restored, I'll be able to Digivolve into my Mega form!"

"But why are they collecting Chaos Emeralds?"

"I don't know, but there is one thing they can't use nor get as it'll push them away with it's amazing power".

**Mystic Ruins**

In the peaceful, green jungle of Mystic Ruins, a blue streak is seen zooming through the trees and heading towards the direction of a lone workshop near the cliffs.

"Hey, Tails!" shouted Sonic the Hedgehog as he enters the workshop, "You in here?" He looks around, and notices Tails unconscious on the ground. Gasping, Sonic rushes to his friend, "Tails!! Who did this to you?!"

"Why not turn around?" answered a sweetly, sounding voice behind him. As Sonic turns around, he comes face to face with a red cloaked woman with flaming red hair.

"Just who, or what, are you… and what have you done to my best friend?!"

"Name's Pyramia, but Pyra for short," she smiles as she holds in her hand the Chaos Emerald, "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Pyra, huh? Is your last name Ugly?" insults Sonic as he gets up.

"Whatever," sneered Pyra, "I got what I came for!"

"Too bad you won't leave without it!" responded another voice. Before Pyra knew what happened, a black hedgehog with red markings kneed Pyra in the gut and took the Chaos Emerald.

"Shadow... the Hedgehog…" growled Pyra as she soothed her stomach.

"Correct, Pyramia, member of the Elemental Knights," said Shadow.

"You two know each other?" said Sonic, surprised.

"Yes," said Shadow, "We met once in G.U.N. headquarters, as well as two other members of her little group. What were their name's again?"

"That's not of your concern!" shouted Pyra as she unleashes Sais from her sleeves.

"Each member of the Elemental Knights either has a Pokemon or a Digimon working by their side. So, where's yours?"

"Very well," responded Pyra as she whistles. Just then, an Arcanine crashes through the door, stopping by her side.

Shadow chuckles, "Oh yes, now I remember, yours was an Arcanine. If you recall, I beat you so bad last time, you'd wish you would quit!"

"That's why I'm here," said another voice as two water appendages crashed through, grabbing the two hedgehogs.

"What kept you?" sighed Pyra as a blue cloaked figure entered, a Blastoise at his side.

"Do you have it?" asked the figure.

"No, Shadow does! With him trapped, there's no way he'll stop us now!"

Shadow grins, "Think again!" He vanishes in a flash of light.

"I HATE IT WHEN HE USES THAT!!" shouted Pyra as she keeps glancing around.

"Big problem, now that Shadow holds a Chaos Emerald, his power is much stronger for us to handle!"

"Better figure out how to handle me!" shouted Sonic as he began spinning around in the water grip and breaks free.

"Can't believe we being made fools by a pair of hedgehogs!!" Pyra sneered as she backed away.

The blue figure sighed as he held up his arms, "Aquarious Illusionaris!" Four water spouts shot out of the pipes as it transformed into similar looking figures.

" I don't think so, Hydronix!" shouted Shadow as his entire body started to glow red, "CHAOS... BLAST!!" He unleashes a powerful blast of red energy, knocking Pyra, Arcanine, Hydronix, his Blastoise and all his figures away. All the figures melted into water.

"What the…GAH!!" shouted Shadow as a sprout hits him, knocking the Chaos Emerald into Pyra's hand. Hydronix appears from below.

"Never underestimate us," said Hydronix.

"That's right!" said Pyra, gleaming and holding the Emerald in her hand, "You'll never…" Suddenly, the Emerald vanishes from her, "beat... us... HUH?!"

Flying beside Shadow was Rouge the Bat, giggling as she held the Chaos Emerald.

"And they also underestimated us, huh?" she said.

"Heh, about time you showed up," said Shadow.

"Interesting…" said Hydronix as he lowers his hood, revealing himself as an old, bearded man in his fiftys, "Very interesting! Pyramia, the reason I came is not to help you, but to inform you that they've done it!"

"What?" asked Pyra to the elderly man.

"They've taken the Master Emerald!"

"What!?" shouted Shadow, "That's impossible! According to you guys, the Master Emerald has enough power to push you guys back! Not even the Ultimate can touch the Emerald without getting burned to death!"

"Unless they had help," said Rouge.

"So true," said Hydronix, "The Master Emerald can hurt us, if it's intact!"

"I see... you've shattered the Master Emerald!"

"Not us," smiled Pyra, "Our Squires!"

"My dear Pyramia," said Hydronix as he jumps onto his Blastoise, "Let's be off, then! We have five of the Emeralds, two don't matter!"

"I'm gonna get a real ear-ache from the boss, huh?" groaned Pyra.

"Not to worry, he said only get the majority of the Emeralds. Well, five beats two!" Hydronix summons a geyser to send him and his Blastoise off to the sea below.

"Let's go!" said Pyramia as she jumps onto Arcanine, "Extremespeed!"

"Allow me to make you go faster," shouted Shadow, "CHAOS SPEAR!!" Hitting Arcanine on his butt, he yelps and ran faster than his own Extremespeed. Shadow laughed as Sonic picked Tails up.

"He's gonna be okay," Sonic said, turning to Shadow and Rouge, "Okay, just who were those loonies?"

**Dog Heavens**

Within her peaceful chamber, Annabelle and her counterpart were talking with the others on what's been going on. Using a portal to talk to the others through a mirror, they were ending the story so far.

"And that's what happened?" asked Annabelle, shocked to hear what was inside the book.

"Yeah, and that's not all, Ninetales got too upset and…" said Charlie, but couldn't find the words to end that sentence. Sasha stepped forward to the mirror.

"He went to his room," she said, "Oh, poor guy".

"What about the Knights collecting the Chaos Emeralds?" asked Angel Annabelle, joining her counterpart.

"It's unknown what they want with it," answered Dorumon, "However, we do need the Master Emerald".

"Why the Master Emerald?" asked Annabelle, confused.

"Because, according to legend, it's so powerful, it'll burn them to death, even their leader!"

"Well, we need to talk to Knuckles about that, but in the meanwhile, we have one Chaos Emerald here, and no Evil can come into Heaven…"

Suddenly, a crash was heard from outside their room.

"You were saying?" said Eevee, appearing right in front of them.

"We better check it out!" said Angel Annabelle as she, her counterpart, along with the portal, ran into a beaten down door, where they meet a long, silver-haired man, grabbing the Chaos Emerald.

"Dude!" he shouted as he held the Emerald, "We got it!"

"A surfer?" asked Eevee as the figure turned around, his eyes were out of focus as he tried to keep his balance.

"Cool!" he said as he looked at the two whippets and the portal, "Two pairs of doggies and a weird mirror".

"You mean a pair of dogs, idiot!" shouted a above him. Annabelle looked up and saw a child-like angel with purple marking shown on his left side.

"LUCEMON!!" roared Dorumon as Lucemon smiled at him.

"Well, well, one of the Royal Pains!" he stated as the man grasped towards a pole, "Leuz, calm yourself!"

"Come on, just mellow out!" replied Leuz.

"That's Lucemon?!" said Charlie, "That... child can lead six Demons as well as KILLING Mega Digimon?!"

"Can you? Whoa! Like, you're dangerous, man!"

"Of course I am!" shouted Lucemon to Leuz, who was cleaning his ear with his finger, "I can also get pretty dangerous when I loose my temper!"

"Hey, Charlie, why does he remind me of you?" asked Eevee as he watched Leuz.

"Stupid? Big mouth?" said Sasha.

"Untactful?" added Bess.

"He's just drunk, that's all!" shouted Lucemon as Leuz fell asleep on the spot, " Just wait until he's sober, then, you'll be sorry! Come on, let's leave!"

"Right on, bro!" said Leuz, waking up and began walking, but hit the wall instead, " Hey! What happened to the door?"

"Oh yes," said Eevee, "The Elemental Knights are dangerous".

"Gee, I'm glad we're scaring you people…" sighed Lucemon as he whacks Leuz on the head.

"You're not going anywhere!" shouted Annabelle, bracing herself, "Put down the Chaos Emerald and leave this place at once!"

"Heh," said Lucemon, "You two don't scare me so easily. I'd like to show you my strength, but I prefer to watch Leuz take care of you two instead! Leuz, you're up!"

"Up where?" said Leuz, trying to find the door, "I don't even know where I am, man!"

"Ugh!" sighed Lucemon.

"Charge!" shouted Eevee as both Annabelles headed straight for them.

"Whoa!" shouted Leuz as he ducked from Angel Annabelle's attack. As he got up, he grabbed her arms and began twirling her. "If you wanted to dance, you should've said so!"

"Huh?" said Angel Annabelle as she began to spin around, "WHOA!"

"Hang on!" shouted Annabelle as she shot a blue sphere towards Leuz.

"You want to join in too?" said Leuz as he swatted the ball away, "Alright! You can have her for a partner!" He tosses Angel Annabelle at Annabelle, knocking them onto the floor.

"He may be stupid, drunk, and in need of a haircut," said Lucemon, "But he gets the job done".

"Just what are we dealing with?" said Annabelle, trying to wake her unconscious counterpart up.

"More than you all can handle!" said Lucemon, "Come, Leuz, let's go home!"

"Okay, but look at the neat letter opener I found," said Leuz as he holds out the Tempus Blade, "Think Ultimate would like this?"

Annabelle gasped, " NO!! THE TEMPUS BLADE!!"

"Maybe I can use it to open... a door to this wall... back to Ultimate…" Leuz swings the sword, creating a vortex, "Cool door!"

"I don't believe this…" said Lucemon as he pushes Leuz inside the vortex, taking the Emerald and the Tempus Blade.

"N...No…" said Annabelle.

"They took the sword?!" shouted Sasha, shocked.

"How am I gonna tell myself the bad news?!" muttered Charlie.

**Library Ruins**

Angel Charlie and Angel Sasha were running errands when they saw police and firemen blocking a section of the street. Approaching through the crowd, they saw something that made them more paler than Ninetales: the library where Angel Charlie took Eevee and the others to the other day was demolished. While they were thinking of what happened, Officer Jenny made the crowd stand back.

"This section of the city is closed due to an unexplainable disaster!" she shouted as her Arcanine and Growlithes were helping out.

"What caused it?" asked a person, "An earthquake?"

"We are still investigating, but for everyone's safety, we ask that you leave the premises immediately. Anyone disobeying this order will be fined!"

As everyone wandered away, Angel Charlie and Angel Sasha walked around the ruins, where firefighters and Pokemon were digging through the wreckage.

"Charlie," asked Angel Sasha, "Was it an earthquake that caused this"

"No, Sashy," responded Angel Charlie, "Everyone would have felt it, even me. I don't know what did cause this-"

"I can!" shouted a voice. Angel Charlie and Angel Sasha looked up as Noctowl came flying in, "It was the Elemental Knights!"

"What do you mean by the Elemental Knights?" asked Angel Charlie, wanting answers to why the library was now fifty feet underground.

"One of those Knights came here to get that book I showed you before, but your Umbreon friend came and took it. I was able to get my trainer out of there before it crumbled".

"They were here?!" gasped Angel Sasha, looking at Angel Charlie, "Oh Charlie, what does all this have to do with Ninetales?"

"I don't know," responded Angel Charlie, "Noctowl, do you know anything about the connection between the Knights and Ninetales?"

"Well," hummed Noctowl, "There is a legend, which states they're searching for a white Ninetales to unlock the 'ultimate jewel' that could allow their leader to become all powerful, even become a God!"

"Ultimate jewel? Does it have to do with the eighth Chaos Emerald?"

Before Noctowl could answer, a bright light flashed as a pink whippet appeared out of it, exhausted.

"Charles!" said Angel Annabelle as Noctowl got surprised and passed out.

"Oh well," said Angel Charlie, "What is it Annabelle?!"

"Charles... I have some bad news…" said Annabelle nervously.

"What?!" asked Angel Sasha, "Is Ninetales okay?!"

"Mentally, no, but, he's still with us. But, it's about him, a Chaos Emerald and the Tempus Blade".

"Explain back at the mansion!" said Angel Charlie.

"Very well," said Angel Annabelle as they all disappeared in a blue aura.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Time Seal! Knights begin their mission

**Time Seal! The Knights begin their mission!**

**Unknown Location**

In a dimly lit, black chamber, Pyramia was walking back and forth, cursing under her breath, while Hydronix watched with Blastoise.

"Stupid Hedgehog!" roared Pyramia, making her Arcanine hide behind Blastoise.

"Calm yourself, my dear," said Hydronix, making himself a cup of tea, "Otherwise, you'll burn out"

"Shut it!"

Just then, two figures came into the room: one in a black cloak, the other was a doll-like, black Digimon, grinning at all of them: Dracmon.

"He's right, Pyramia," said the figure, "I mean, after all, you are the only female Knight".

"Only girl in a group of boys! HAHA!" laughed Dracmon.

"Why you stupid, little, son of a-" muttered Pyramia as she charged for Dracmon, but was stopped as Vendavel and Pidgeot entered.

"Easy Pyra," said Vendavel as he pulled out two gems from his cloak, "I got two more of the Chaos Emeralds, thanks to Pidgeot. What about you, Pyramia?"

As Pyra grumbled, the brown cloaked figure appeared from the ground as if it was sand. As he stood there, wiping away the dirt from his cloak, he turned to Vendavel. "Unfortunately for you Vendavel, you let that stupid Pokemon get away with the only book remaining about us!"

"You win some, you lose some, Tectonic," stated Vendavel.

Pyramia wailed with laughter, "You lost the book?! How pat-"

"Dorumon stopped me!"

"YIKES!" shouted Dracmon, hiding behind the black cloaked figure, "Dorumon?! He's here!?"

"Yes, and he'll make things difficult when he evolves into his true form, a form that not even you can stop as GranDracmon!"

"Oh, phooey," muttered Dracmon as he turned around, "You didn't have to put it like that…"

Just then, a gold cloaked figure comes in, his face completely hidden away as he approaches his Knights. "He's not the only problem we have facing".

"MASTER ULTIMATE!" they all said as they kneeled before him.

"Rise, my Knights," Ultimate said as he motioned his hand. A giant, round table rose from the ground. "Now, as I was saying, we have some… impediments in our plans".

"Yes, the other Royal Knights," responded Tectonic, sitting down on a brown seat.

"We already took care of three of them," counted the black figure as he sat down in a black seat.

"But we still have ten more of those pests to deal with!" shouted Pyramia as she sat cross-legged in her own red seat.

"Including Dorumon!" shouted Dracmon from on top of the black Knight's head, "And he's the Royal Knight leader!"

"And if that wasn't a problem, we also have G.U.N.'s top agent, Shadow the Hedgehog and the Chaos Emerald's chosen one, Sonic the Hedgehog, to deal with!" explained Hydronix, sipping his tea in his own blue seat.

"Especially when they have the key to beat us all: the Master Emerald!" exclaimed Pyra, "One that we can't touch as a whole!"

"And no doubt that Echidna will be extra careful on protecting the Master Emerald," explained the Black Knight.

"I can see that the Elemental Knight's victory is coming on so nicely," said Dracmon as he mixed up a cup of tea from Hydronix, "Pass the sugar cubes".

"Knock it off, the two of you!" shouted Pyramia, but the gold Knight stopped her.

"He is right," he said as he summoned a high, golden throne from the ground, seven jewels shining from it, " Sonic, Shadow, Dorumon, the Royal Knights; things would be so much easier if that foolish minion captured that chosen Vulpix before he got arrested"

"If I recall, that guy was in your troupe Vendavel," smiled Pyra as a vortex appeared in front of her, Leuz tumbling out as Lucemon followed.

"Whoa!" he said, "Weren't we in a cloud before?"

Pyramia palms her face, "And here's someone to make things even worst".

"Yep," said Lucemon, "He's certainly put everyone in heaven shaking in their boots".

Before Ultimate could respond, he notices the Tempus Blade in Leuz's hand, "Leuz, what is that in your hand?"

"What?" said Leuz, "The rock, here!" He tosses the Emerald to Phileos.

"Not that, the sword!"

"They called it the Tempus Blade," said Lucemon, "It seems that it was important to them".

Phileos took the sword and began to examine it, "Strange, this sword contains ancient magic within, magic of the time and space kind!"

"You mean like E.T.?" asked Leuz, "I like that guy!"

Lucemon sighed, "Can someone knock him out so he can be quiet?"

As Phileos left, examining the sword, Tectonic grabbed his mallet and whacked Leuz over the head with it, knocking him out cold.

"Finally, some peace and quiet," said Lucemon.

"For how long," asked Hydronix, making himself another cup of tea.

"I'd give him ten minutes," said Dracmon.

Just then, Phileos returned, the sword in his hands.

"So, what did you find out?" asked Hydronix.

"Plenty!" responded Phileos, "This sword is the key to making sure we aren't overwhelmed by those Digimon or the Heavens themselves!"

"How?" asked Pyramia.

"You'll see when we get to San Francisco!"

**Fox Manor: Ninetales' room**

Vullen and Shaina were standing outside Ninetales room, wanting to know what was going on with him. Vullen began knocking on his door.

"Bro," she said, "We know your in there. Me and Shaina just want to talk with you!"

Shaina gently put her ear to the door, hearing a slight snore, "He's asleep".

"He must be exhausted from what just happened".

"Let's go in, anyway and check up on him," Shaina tries to open the door, but it was locked. "Vullen, do you have a key?"

Vullen brings out 700 keys on a single ring, "Ahuh".

"That's going to take forever".

"Then, let's use my skeleton key," said Vullen as she pulled out a dagger, "I learned a trick or two from Bess about lock picking".

"I never knew she was a lock picker".

"The other world Bess is".

"Oh". Shaina sighed as Vullen unlocked the door, "I just hope he hasn't run away".

As the girls enter his room, Ninetales was sleeping on his bed, his fur mattered with tears.

"Poor guy," said Vullen, "Must've been harder on him than we thought".

Ninetales tossed and turned in his sleep, "No... no... this... can't end... like this…"

"Should we wake him?" asked Shaina.

"I... can't... die…"

Shaina gasped and Vullen turn fidgety, "I say yes". Vullen grabbed the pitcher of water on Ninetales' table and doused the fox with it. Ninetales woke up in a flash.

"Vaporeon!!" sputtered Ninetales.

"Not this time," said Vullen, putting the pitcher back on table, "Now that your awake, what's with your 'goodbye' all of a sudden?"

"I…" muttered Ninetales, "I saw my own death... at the hands of the Elemental Knights".

Shaina gasped, "Don't... say that!"

"Yeah, brother," said Vullen, "I mean, we haven't seen anyone yet, plus, they need you to unlock whatever they're trying to get!"

"That's how I die," responded Ninetales.

"What do you mean?"

Ninetales looks at his own tails, "My tails were shooting nine blue energies into a seal, and after it was done, I died".

"Ninetales stop!" cried Shaina as she hugged him, tears flowing from her eyes to his fur.

"You're beginning to scare me," said Vullen, "And I'm not easily scared, mind you".

"I'm being serious!" said Ninetales, "These guys are after me! They'll do anything to get to me! Look what they've done to our parents, Vullen! Look what they've done to the library! They're after me... and I will die when I release the energy they need to unlock the seal!"

"Quit talking like you've just given up!" shouted Vullen.

"I've given up hope when I remembered who I use to be! A sealer who sealed away the Rainbow Emerald, the eighth Chaos Emerald that could destroy the world!"

Vullen grabbed Ninetales and shook him, "You're not that Ninetales! You are Ninetalesuk Fox! You have people here who love and care for you!"

"And they'll kill those people just to get to me!"

Shaina, full of tears, couldn't stand hearing Ninetales anymore, so she let him go and ran out of the room.  
"Shaina!" shouted Vullen, " See what you did!"

Ninetales wasn't listening to his twin sister as tears kept flowing out his eyes while slamming his paws on his bed. "Why me? Why me?"

Before Vullen could say anything, a shout was heard from downstairs.

"WHAT! HE TOOK IT!?"

Ninetales picked his head up as tears kept falling down his snout, "It seems the situation is getting even more troublesome by the minute".

**Fox Manor: Dining Room**

Everyone was in the area, listening to Angel Annabelle of how one of the Elemental Knights entered the Heavens and stolen not only the Chaos Emerald, but the Tempus Blade as well.

"Annabelle!" Angel Charlie said, pacing up and down, "How did one of the Knights just waltz into heaven and take not only the Chaos Emerald, but the Tempus Blade as well?"

"We don't know, Charles," replied Angel Annabelle, "But let's just hope they don't figure out about the Tempus Blade's power, otherwise, we may all be in danger".

"All we know is that guy looked more drunk than Charlie when he has one too many," said Eevee.

"I'm sending you to the moon!!" snarled Charlie as he headed for Eevee, but Kristen stepped in front of them, glaring at Charlie.

"Try that, and you'll be sent to Mars!" she said.

"All we know is that the Knight's partner was a Digimon called Lucemon and…"

"What's going on?" interrupted Vullen as she and Ninetales enter the room.

"Where's Shaina?" asked Sasha, wondering why her sister wasn't with them.

"I'll get her," said Ninetales as he left to find his fiancé.

Vullen sighed as she turned towards Sasha, "This situation really has effected Ninetales. It feels like he's closing his heart since he believes that if he unlocks the seal for this Rainbow Emerald that the Knights want, he'll…"

"What?" asked Sasha.

"D... Die…" muttered Vullen as everyone stood silent.

Just then, Flo came rushing in, breaking the silence of the room.

"Everyone!" she said, "You better come look at what's happening outside!"

"Great," said Charlie, "Just what we needed: more bad news".

**San Francisco**

As everyone gathered outside, they saw that the clouds were darkening as they see figures from atop the tallest building. The Elemental Knights have gathered around their Master as he held the sword up towards the sky.

"What do you think they're gonna do?" asked Eevee as the Blade began to glow.

"NOW, TO NEVER GET INTERFERENCE FROM THOSE ROYAL KNIGHTS, AGAIN!" roared Ultimate's voice.

Dorumon closed his eyes, not looking worried at all, "They'll try, but the Empyrean Dragons will find a way to go around the seal".

As they watched, Phileos chanted as the sword glowed.

"_**Great Sword of Magic, hear my cry!**_

_**Use your magic to darken the sky!**_

_**Create a seal to bound this world with all your might!**_

_**Let no others enter without your light!"**_

The Tempus Blade glows green as it shoots towards the sky, creating a flow of green energy that began to surround the Earth, sealing all inside.

"He's…," muttered Angel Annabelle, "He's sealed us inside!".

"Let's hope they won't come after Ninetales next," said Angel Charlie.

"Now, to make sure it is sealed forever," said Phileos as his hand glowed goldend. With one swoop of it, he breaks the Tempus Blade into seven pieces. Taking the pieces, he hands one to each of his Knights. "Take it with you! As long as this sword's destroyed, there's no way of breaking this seal! Now, FIND THAT NINETALES!"

"YES, MASTER ULTIMATE!" they said as they dispersed across the city.

"This is bad," said Sasha, looking up at the green energy field in the sky.

"Yes," said Angel Charlie, "Without the Tempus Blade, we can't get home and we can't undo the seal. Let's go inside before we attract one of those robed Knights".

"Okay," said everyone as they entered the Mansion again.

**Fox Manor**

As everyone returned inside, Ninetales was standing outside Shaina's door, finding the right words to apologize to her. Taking a deep breath, he knocks softly on Shaina's door.

"Shaina?" he asked, "Are you in there?" No answer came to the Pokemon. "I...I'm sorry. I'm just scared, Shaina. I'm really, really scared. Believe me, I want to have peace. I only wish…"

Shaina opened the door slowly, revealing her eyes full of tears as she looked at Ninetales. "Ninetales…"

"I... I don't want to hurt you... I... I... I'm sorry" Ninetales bows his head, "I'm scared... I'm scared... (Starts to cry) I'm... scared…"

Shaina opens her door all the way and lifts Ninetales head with her own, "Ninetales, please... have faith... Please".

"I want to, but this feeling…" Ninetales hugs her tightly, "I want it to go away".

"I love you, Ninetales"

"I love you too, Shaina".

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Family Origins: A Legendary Relative

**FAMILY ORIGINS: A LEGENDARY RELATIVE**

**Fox Manor: Library**

Angel Annabelle has been trying to teleport back to the Dog Heavens, but no luck. Angel Charlie tried to contact them through the mirror, but failed. It seemed that

the whole world had been cut apart from the outside 'worlds'.

"No good," said Angel Annabelle, "It seems that I can't teleport back to the Dog Heavens nor make any kind of contact to my other self".

"The Empyrean Dragons will find someway of breaking the seal so they can help us," said Dorumon, looking up at the sky, "However, they'll only open it for a few

seconds, so they must send as many Royal Knights to come and help us!"

"No doubt Ninetales' parents will be worried sick," said Sasha, "Best to keep quiet about the part of if they unlock the seal with Ninetales, he could die".

"But, what about the other nine keys?" asked Flo, "Didn't Gardevoir say that there were nine other keys plus the Master?"

"Yes," said Angel Charlie, "But who could they be?"

"So, is this where the Master key lives?" replied a voice.

Everyone jumped as a blue Eevee-like animal jumped through the window. Angel Charlie held a blue orb in his paw, ready to use it if necessary.

"Who, or what, are you?" he asked.

"I'm a friend," replied the strange animal.

"Friend?" said Vullen, "How is a blue Eevee, which I'm still surprised at, a friend?"

"Because, I'm not an Eevee. This is my disguise". In an instant, the blue Eevee glowed and slowly transformed. It grew a little larger than Vullen, its hair turning into

purple, a circular appendage appeared on its forehead, and the little Eevee soon became…

"Whoa!! A Suicune?!" shouted Vullen, surprised.

"This is amazing!" said Bess, her mouth open a little, "A Legendary Pokemon is seeing US?!"

"But why?" asked Itchy, "Why see us?"

"Hello, to hide from the Knights!" said Jolteon.

"Correct," nodded Suicune, her purple hair flowing as the wind picked up.

"Since when did Jolteon get a brain?" asked Flareon.

"I didn't even know he lost one," chuckled Vaporeon.

"Ignore those three," said Vullen, "They're trying to continue the legacy of the famous Three Stooges".

Angel Charlie approached Suicune, "Something tells me that you're here for something else than hiding from the Elemental Knights".

"Yes," said Suicune, "For you see, out of the nine keys that are needed with the Master Key, the Knights consider me the most important one of all".

"Why you?" asked Jolteon.

"If it wasn't for me, the previous white Ninetales wouldn't have continued his blood".

"Okay, what do you mean 'continued his blood'? Does that mean that the last white Ninetales is... related to our white Ninetales?"

"Correct, however, the blood flowing through your Ninetales' veins also has... my blood".

"What?!" said Vullen, stepping up, "You're saying that you and the last white Ninetales... Mated?" Suicune blushed as she nods in agreement. "Then, that makes

you... My…" Vullen fainted without finishing her sentence.

"Poor girl," said Itchy, "She couldn't stand the truth, could she?"

"Neither can I," said Jolteon as he took a deep breath, "NINETALES AND VULLEN ARE RELATED TO A LEGENDARY POKEMON?!"

"Well, that may explain why Ninetales is white and Vullen being larger than the average Vulpix," said Flareon, "Legendary Pokemon are mysterious in many ways,

even in bloodline".

"Huh!?" asked Vaporeon, surprised, "SHE'S the reason why Vullen is bigger?! If that's true, why haven't we...?"

"Haven't we... What?"

"I dunno... it's very confusing…"

"Only to ones who don't have a brain," said Bess as Vaporeon twitched his left eye.

"Okay, Suicune, how did you know that Ninetales was here?" asked Angel Charlie.

"I followed my heart," said Suicune, "And sure enough, it led me here".

"I suppose you want to see Ninetales, right Ma'am?" asked Itchy.

"Yes," replied Suicune, looking around the room, "Where is he?"

"Well, its not that its okay, but right now he's... preoccupied with something else," said Bess.

"You mean he's still upset after seeing that scene?" said Flareon.

"Scene?" asked Suicune, confused.

"We... knew how your mate... Died," said Kristen.

"You do? How?"

"Long story".

"Right now, he's being comforted by my sister, his... future wife…" said Sasha, blushing.

"Ninetales is engaged?" said Suicune, "How nice".

While they were talking, Ninetales and Shaina entered the room. Seeing Suicune, Shaina gasped at the sight of the Legendary Beast.

"Oh my!" she gasped as Suicune approached Ninetales.

"Cobalt…" she muttered in a low voice.

"Erm... What?" replied Ninetales, confused as to why she called him that.

"Ninetales, a very interesting thing we've found out about you and Vullen," said Sasha, smiling.

"What's that?"

"Out of the 9 Keys needed with you, Suicune is the most important".

"Really? How's that?"

"Let's put it this way," said Vec, "You're related to the last white Ninetales, and if it wasn't for her, you wouldn't be here right now".

"Okay, I get the point that me being related to the last white Ninetales would make him my ancestor, but what are you saying about the second part? If it wasn't for

her... did she save him or…"

"Ninetales, not only your ancestors blood flows through your veins," said Charlie, "But so does Suicune's blood".

Ninetales glances at Charlie, raising his eyebrow, "Funny. It seems that you're saying that Suicune is…"

"Yep, your great-great-great-great grandmother!" shouted Bess.

"Ninetales and Vullen are related to… Suicune!?" gasped Shaina.

Suicune nodded, "Yes, they are".

"SURPRISE!!" shouted Eevee as Ninetales' eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped.

"I'm... related to a Legendary…" Ninetales faints on top of Vullen without saying another word.

Vullen pops out underneath Ninetales, "What happened?! I had a strange dream…"

"Really?" asked Eevee as he went to her, "What was it about?"

"A Suicune appeared before us and told us that Ninetales and I are related to her. Imagine that, us related to a Legendary Pokemon. What are the chances of

that?"

"For you two, very likely…"

"Since its true!" said Vaporeon.

"Vullen," said Shaina, seeing Vullen shake as she holds onto Ninetales, "It looks like you're about to…" Vullen falls over on top of Ninetales, out cold. "Faint".

"We better wake them up," said Jolteon, looking at the siblings unconscious on the floor, "Vaporeon, use your Water Gun on them!"

"I can't," said Vaporeon, looking around, "There's no flagpole!"

"What, scared blubby?" said Flareon.

Before he knew what happened, Flareon got shot with Water Gun out of the room.

"You should think twice next time before doing that again!" shouted Jolteon.

"Perhaps I should wait until he awakens," said Suicune as she slowly looks out the window, "But I fear that the Knights or any of their troops would soon discover

that I'm hiding in here".

"Don't worry," said Sasha, "That problem's already been solved... I hope".

Suddenly, Suicune quickly ducked away from the window, "Oh no! It's the Knight of Wind!"

"Shall we panic?" suggested Jolteon, shaking from fear.

"Shh! Don't make a sound! He doesn't know we're in here!"

**Streets of San Francisco  
**

"Dang! Lost her!!" shouted Pidgeot as he landed. Vendavel jumped off as he surveyed the area. He took his hood off, revealing only his eyes and straw colored,

spiky hair. His mouth is hidden within his cloak as three scars ran across his face.

"Pidgeot, we can't fail!" he shouted, "We only need her and that white Ninetales!!" He looks at the mansion, the yard overrun by grass and weeds, the tiles almost

out of alignment, and the blue and red curtains, swaying in the wind. "What if she's in there?"

"I don't know," said Pidgeot, shaking a little, "I'm getting a creepy feeling from there".

"What? Haunted? Don't be scared, like Pyramia!" Vendavel approaches the gate as he prepares to open it.

Before Vendavel could do anything, a voice rang the air.

"VENDAVEL!!"

Vendavel looks back and sees Ultimate and Pyramia approach him, Arcanine bringing up the rear.

"Sir! Coward Lady!" saluted Pidgeot.

"He's gone!!" shouted Ultimate, clutching his golden-gloved fists, "Entei's escaped!!"

"But how?" Vendavel turned to Pyramia, "Pyra, you didn't put the Dark Ring on him, did you?"

"What's it to you?" said Pyramia.

"So, thanks to the Fire Goon, we have THREE keys to find now," said Pidgeot, flapping away his wings.

As quick as a flash, Pyra held a flaming Sai to Pidgeot, "Watch it, bird before you become the next Thanksgiving Meal!!"

Ultimate put down Pyra's arm aside. "He is right though. Thanks to you, we not only have to find the white Ninetales and Suicune, but Entei as well!"

"Suicune may be a problem to find, since our last encounter, but Entei would be a cakewalk again," said Vendavel, "We just need to search for him near our lair!"

"Think he'll go and find Ho-Oh?" asked Pidgeot. He blinks, then stares at Vendavel. "Um, does he know about Ho-Oh's brain-wash?"

"I don't think no one except us know what befell the two Legendaries Lugia and Ho-Oh".

Ultimate chuckled, "That's right. If your Pidgeot is correct, Entei must be heading to the Lair where Tectonic last fought him and Ho-Oh".

"I'm on it! Pidgeot, let's go!" shouted Vendavel as he jumped onto Pidgeot. With a wave of his wings, both Pidgeot and Vendavel flew away, leaving Pyramia and

Ultimate behind.

" Pyra, go an find Tectonic and tell him of the situation with Entei. I hardly doubt you can mess this one up". Ultimate turned and disappeared from sight, leaving

Pyramia and Arcanine alone.

"Yes, my Master! Arcanine, let's go find Rocky!"

"The boxer?" asked Arcanine.

"Tectonic you idiot!" snarled Pyramia.

"You should have been a bit more clearer!"

"Let's just go quickly!!"

Jumping onto Arcanine, he uses Extreme Speed and races off into the night.

**Fox Manor**

"Safe," sighed Itchy as he closed the window and the curtains.

Eevee began hopping up and down on the sleeping Ninetales, "Wakey, wakey!" Ninetales didn't budge. Eevee goes and opens one of his eyes. "Wake up,

Ninetales! Don't you want to meet your Legendary relative?"

Sasha sighed as she gets a glass of water, "Sorry, Ninetales, but now is not the time to doze off" She tips the glass and pours the water on him. Ninetales wakes up

as he sputters out the water.

"Wha...? Where...?" asked Ninetales as he gets up.

"You're awake! Yay!" shouted Eevee with joy, "Ninetales, meet your Legendary grandma!"

Ninetales blinked, "It wasn't a dream?!"

"Nope! It's real!"

Ninetales looked faint as he sees Suicune smiling at him, "I can't believe it... I'm related to a Legendary?!"

"Yes, and let me tell you why," said Suicune, turning a little pink on the cheeks, "My mate, was the last white Ninetales, your great-grandfather". Suicune

approached Ninetales, looking at him with interest. "Except for those scars, you look so much like him".

"So, if Ninetales is related to you, then who were your children?" asked Shaina.

"Might be a long list," said Flareon, "I mean, there had been 800 years in between".

Suicune smiled. "We had only three children: an Eevee hybrid son named Diaz Fox, and twin Vulpix daughters, Luna Fox and Dawn Fox".

"Fox? Like my father's last name?" asked Ninetales.

"Yes, since Cobalt was known as Cobalt Fox. I guess one of my daughters have decided to keep the Fox name".

"Okay, but…Eevee... Hybrid?" asked Charlie.

"He was part Eevee, part Suicune".

Ninetales looked at Suicune, "I think he also meant, why an Eevee?"

"Because I used to be a Vaporeon before becoming Suicune," said Suicune.

"Of course, the Legend!" said Bess, "Legend had it that when the Brass Tower burned, it killed three Pokemon inside. It states that Ho-Oh returned and resurrected

them into the Legendary Beasts!"

"Precisely. I used to be a Vaporeon, Entei a Flareon, and Raikou a Jolteon before the great fire".

Flareon looked at Ninetales, "Makes you want to treat us like royalty, doesn't it?"

Ninetales stared back at him, "Not in the least!"

Vaporeon looks at Suicune, then at himself. "So, you used to be like me?"

"A little," she replied, then turned to Vullen, who was waking up from her nap.

"Ugh, what happened?" said Vullen as she looks around. She spots Ninetales and Suicune smiling at her. She blinks, "Wait, it wasn't a dream? Suicune really is…"

"Our great-grandmother, yes!" said Ninetales, smiling at his sister.

"Oh my... Oh my... Oh my…"

"Is she going to faint again?" asked Jolteon to Flareon. Flareon just budded his shoulders up and muttered 'Maybe'.

Vullen paid no attention to them. "Bro, can you believe this?!"

"I know," said Ninetales, smiling at Vullen. I don't know why, but I believe it to be...real

"You do?" blinked Vullen.

"I can't really explain it, but it's... a very familiar feeling I'm getting when I'm looking at her".

Just then, Snowflake came rushing in, surprising everyone.

"Hey, you guys! Have you checked the news?!" Just then, she got a glance at their new visitor, "Oh, a Suicune… A SUICUNE!?"

"Oh, Snowflake," replied Vullen, "Um, have you met our great-grandmother Suicune?"

Snowflake blinked in shock to Vullen. "Wait, what?! Suicune is yours and Ninetales' great-grandmother?"

"Well... Yeah".

Snowflake looked at Suicune, who smiled as she nodded. "It's true". Snowflake just stood there still, shocked. Eevee waved his paw in front of her.

"I think her mind crashed," he said.

Ninetales sighed as he walks over to a nearby TV set and switches it on. "Let's see what Snowflake wants us to check out".

The news was on with the anchor man and woman talking about the events happening. The television became almost in static form, due to perhaps the 'shield'

around the earth.

"An unknown... Phenomenon of some... is seen... unfamiliar ... ... satellite footage... having trouble with... Is it good? Alright, as I tried to say before, satellite fee is

down while we switched to alternate ways. Up above, the sky has suddenly become green of unknown reasons yet to be known, but it seems to be... Wait! this just

in! Top Class Champion Sir Conan Whyte's ship, the Skarmory Mach 2, has been seen over the mountains near San Bernardino! Why he's there is unknown...

"Conan Whyte?" said Sasha, "That's the guy who took down the poacher that attacked Ninetales' parents".

"San Bernardino?" asked Eevee.

"It's a city down in Southern California," said Angel Annabelle.

"Think this guy's out looking for Entei too?" asked Angel Charlie.

"Guess there's only one way for you guys to find out... teleport over there, quickly".

"No better said than done!" both angels replied.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Fight and Flight! Save Entei!

**FIGHT AND FLIGHT! SAVE ENTEI FROM THE KNIGHTS!**

**San Bernardino Mountains**

Entei runs through the silent forest, trying to get distance away between him and the Knights. Just as he got to the mountainous region, the ground rumbled and a giant Steelix pops out in front of him, roaring.

"Where do you think you're going?" sneered Steelix, glaring at Entei.

"I don't have time for this," said Entei, "FLAMETHROWER!!" A steam of flames went towards Steelix. Steelix ducked as the flames missed him, but Entei escaped.

"MASTER! HE'S OVER HERE!" he roared.

Entei continued to run, but heard something crashing through the trees, causing a flock of Tailows and Swellows to fly away, scared. A giant hammer crashed through the trees and headed straight for Entei, but he narrowly dodged it. The brown cloaked figure appears before him as the hammer came back to his hands.

"Give yourself up before I do crush your legs!" demanded the figure.

"You again!?" snarled Entei, "Tectonic!"

"I see you still remember me," the figure lowered his hood, revealing a short, brown haired man, his face looking like it was carved from stone itself. "So, what's your answer?"

"My answer is… HYPER BEAM!"

Entei fired an orange-yellow beam for Tectonic, striking him hard on the chest as smoke appeared around him. Entei sighed in relief, thinking he had defeated him, but when the smoke cleared, Tectonic stood there, sneering and unharmed.

"Big mistake!" He lifted his hammer and pounded the ground, causing a giant rock to pop out. "Rock Shower!" He hits it with his hammer, causing to shatter into small rock fragments, aimed for Entei.

"I'll never give into your demands! I'll never become the key!"

"I agree. LION KING ADVANCE!!" roared a voice.

Before anyone knew what happened, flashes of blades sliced the rock fragments into pebbles before a tall male lion anthro in a strange black outfit, carrying a sword, lands in between of Entei and Tectonic.

"Who are you?" asked Entei, curious of his savior.

"You can call me Banchou... BanchouLeomon!" said the lion.

"BanchouLeomon? A Digimon?! Impossible!!" roared Tectonic, his fist clutching his hammer more. "We've sealed the gateway between this world and any other world, including the Digital World!"

"Not unless I live here for the past five years," replied BanchouLeomon.

"So be it! Hammer Pummel!" Tectonic thrusted his hammer at him.

"Tategami Houkou!!" BanchouLeomon unleashes a shockwave energy as he roars loudly, pushing Steelix and the Knight back.

Tectonic held his ground as his Pokemon went flying on his back. "You're strong, but not strong enough!" Tectonic charged for him, his hammer ready to strike.

"Flash Bantyo Punch!!" BanchouLeomon quickly punches the hammer away before knocking another punch into the Knight's chest. Tectonic felt the pain from the punch.

"That power... It seems that you must be at the Mega level".

"Correct".

"And I thought the Royal Knights were troublesome".

"Think you can handle him?" asked Entei.

BanchouLeomon chuckles as he flexes his fist, "A Banchou never lies. I'll defeat him".

"Fool!" roared Tectonic, his hammer back to his hand, "Even at Mega level, you still cannot defeat me! Steelix, get Entei! I'll hold this guy off! Rock Shower!"

"Right!" said Steelix, turning towards Entei, "I'll take hi-"

"FLAMETHROWER!!" shouted Entei as he blasts Steelix with flames.

"Down…" coughed Steelix as he faints.

"Steel weak against Fire," said Entei as he runs off.

"But ground's super effective against Fire!" shouted Tectonic as he throws BanchouLeomon towards a boulder, shattering it. He then swung his hammer to the ground. "Quake Smash!" The whole area started to shake under the attack as a fissure went towards Entei. Entei leapt into the air and is now far away.

"He got away, that's good," said BanchouLeomon as he dusted himself off.

"He may got away, but not for long!" Before Tectonic could go, BanchouLeomon jumped and landed in front of him, his sword against Tectonic's neck. Tectonic looked at him and grinned.

"You leave that noble being alone!"

"Think that's good enough to stop me!? HA! They don't call me the Earth Knight for nothing!" He makes his neck go across the blade, making a sound like a knife on a sharp rock. "My defense is as strong as diamond!" He approaches BanchouLeomon and punches him back.

BanchouLeomon, his sword on the ground, looked dead on to Tectonic, ready to Showdown.

"I don't have time for this!" said Tectonic as he became enclosed inside a rocky coffin.

BanchouLeomon sighed as he smashes the rock tomb, but Tectonic had already disappeared. "Hmph! You can try, but you will never succeed on your mission!" He grabs his sword and rushes towards Entei.

Entei continued to run as he went from forest to a field clearing. His white mane bellowing in the wind, he kept glancing back, in case his savior couldn't defeat the Knight.

"Hopefully he's okay," he said.

"Worry about your own self," replied a voice as a gust of wind blew Entei back. Entei shook off the attack as he stared at a green, cloaked figure: Vendavel.

"Another wacko?!" snarled Entei.

"Name's Vendavel, Knight of Wind," said Vendavel as he sheathed his sword.

"I see... and what can you do to capture me?"

"This... Wind Reaper!" Vendavel thrust his arm and palm out, sending out powerful wind cutters towards him.

Entei narrowly dodged each attack, but one cut his paw, making him howl.

"GAH!"

"Had enough, or should I cut your paw enti-AGH!!"

Vendavel was careless as a sharp pain went across his back. Turning around, he came face to face with a giant Vulpix, a red sword in her paw. "You're a pretty big Vulpix, and a sword wielder as well, I see".

"Oh, I do more than wield this sword! FIRE BLAST!" Vullen fired a fiery blast towards Vendavel, but Vendavel just narrowed his eyes as he disappeared, making the attack hit Entei.

"Hey!" shouted Entei. "You're lucky I have Flash Fire!"

"Fools!" laughed Vendavel as he rematerialized, "I am one with the wind! I can transform into it at will! I am one of the highest ranking Knights, next to Ultimate himself!"

"What?!" said Vullen.

"We Knights rank from the lowest to the highest: Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Dark, Light, and Ultimate!"

As Vendavel took his sword out, BanchouLeomon appeared behind him.

"Then, allow me to see how strong you really are!" He punches into Vendavel's back, but his fist went right through his body. Vendavel looked back at BanchouLeomon.

"What part of 'change body to wind' didn't you get?"

"And do you know what the wind's weakness is?" grinned BanchouLeomon.

"Weakness? I have no weakness!" Just then, Vendavel's left arm turned to ice. Shocked, Vendavel pushed himself away from BanchouLeomon. "How is it that you know so much about us?"

BanchouLeomon looked at Vendavel as he held up a icy blue stone, "Because I have connections with the Royal Knights".

"That's right," said Dorumon as he appeared next to BanchouLeomon.

"Well, if it isn't the little pipsqueak who allowed that Pokemon to escape!" said Vendavel, his arm defrosting.

"Come now, Venny, don't you recognize me? My Mega form is the leader of the Royal Knights".

"You!? You're that same Digimon?!" Vendavel said, shocked by the news.

"Yes! I'm one of the strongest Digimon, the one who possess the Alpha-Gain-Force!! I, Dorumon, am ALPHAMON!"

"You were weak when I fought you... You're still weak now!"

"That was because my strength was at 30"

"Hmph! It doesn't matter if you are at thirty or a hundred percent. Once the last keys are found, our Master will deal with the likes of you all!" He whistles as Pidgeot flew down next to him. Vendavel looked at Entei and pointed his sword to him. "Entei, just because one retreats doesn't mean anything! You'll be found, along with blue girl and the Nine-tailed Fox!" He jumps onto Pidgeot as they fly off, into the night sky.

"He's... gone," said Entei, relieved.

"Yes," said BanchouLeomon, "However, the outcome of our next battle will be different. I won't let my guard down!"

"Wow, so the Digimon are able to get through!" said Angel Charlie, appearing with Angel Annabelle.

"Actually, he's been living in this world for five years," explained Dorumon.

"Yes. It's a nice place, so I thought I should stay here," said BanchouLeomon.

"Well, Vendavel and the others won't take this lying around; Remember, they have a Chaos Emerald and pieces of the Tempus Blade," said Angel Annabelle.

"You mean this?" said BanchouLeomon as he held up a shining, silver blade fragment.

"Yes! That's a piece of the Tempus Blade! How?"

"He dropped it when he turned himself into wind".

"Well, one piece down, six more to go".

"Well, shall we get going?" said Dorumon as he sees approaching headlights of an aircraft heading for them.

"Yes, let's," said Angel Annabelle as both she and Angel Charlie created a blue aura around them, teleporting them back to the mansion.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Ninetales and Suicune

**NINETALES AND SUICUNE: THE FAMILY BOND GROWS STRONGER!**

**Fox Manor: Ninetales' Room**

Ninetales was lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling as he was deeply thinking of what he learned… about himself.

_Suicune_, he thought, _I still can't believe I'm related to her, a great Legendary Pokemon, and a Key. I wonder... how does she see me? Does she see me as a Pokemon blood relative... or a tool to keep away from those Knights at all costs?_

As Ninetales closed his eyes to think about the problem, a soft knock came to his door. Rolling over, he straightened up and cleared his throat. "Who is it?"

"It's me," replied Shaina's voice behind the door.

"Oh, come in. It's open".

"How are you doing?" asked Shaina as she walks into Ninetales' room.

Ninetales smiled at his fiancée, "I'm fine. Just thinking, that's all".

"That's a worry then".

"Oh really? How can you tell?"

"Whenever you're thinking alone, it means you're usually questioning about your own existence... And I keep telling you not to do that, but, I can't tell you stop thinking about it... Not after now".

"I'm sorry, Shaina. It's not on purpose".

"I know... So, what's on your mind?"

"Well, it's nothing to get you worried about…"

"Ninetales, please".

Ninetales looks at her and sighs, "Very well, but promise me not to get worried. It's just that, today I found out that I'm related to a Legendary, but... how does Suicune see me as?"

Shaina looked at Ninetales with a puzzled look. "I... don't understand... I thought you were worried about you being the... you know... but, instead... Sorry... I'm shocked as well".

"Who says I'm not? I mean, besides knowing I'm a Master Key for a powerful emerald, I wanted to know what Suicune sees me as? Does she see me as a grandson, or... as a tool to keep away from the Knights?"

Shaina went to him and licked him gently on his muzzle. "Ninetales, I'm sure Suicune doesn't see you as a tool or anything like that".

Ninetales smiled back at the Setter, "Thanks. That means alot to me, Shaina".

I know. Still, it's really odd that I'm engaged to someone that's related to a Legendary Pokemon. I mean, talk about a proud heritage".

"And I can't believe I'm engaged to the most beautiful being in the world".

Shaina looked away, giggling as she began to blush, "Oh, Ninetales…"

Ninetales smiled as he looked out the window, the green sky shining eerily, "Everything seems to be calming down a little".

"Yeah, but the police and people still seemed confused on what went on. Do you think there's a way to break that barrier?"

"Once the Tempus Blade is back together and under our control, the barrier will be broken. For now, let's hope Dorumon is right about the Empyrean Dragons trying to open the barrier for a while to send help".

"Yeah, but…" Shaina looks at Ninetales, "How is an Elemental Knight able to infiltrate Heaven?"

"Better question is," Ninetales looks at the setter with worried looks, "Are they really human?"

"Ninetales, just what are they, if they're not human? I mean, if they're going after you and Suicune for one powerful emerald, why give it to one? Humans think of greed and power for themselves, never for others".

"Power and greed that will force the person to be alone for good," Ninetales clutched his paw, "If I had that, it'll lead me to one of the world's greatest pain ever".

Shaina snuggles next to Ninetales, "Yes, but you're not alone. You have friends, a sister, and... (kisses Ninetales on the cheek) me, your future wife, along with a future of hope, not despair".

"Hope…"

"Yes, Ninetales. Remember, never give up hope, no matter what happens".

As Ninetales and Shaina both looked at each other, a knock was heard on the door.

Ninetales sighed, "Come in".

"Um... is this a bad time?" said Suicune, peeking from behind the door.

"No, of course not!"

"Well, they're back, and they succeeded on rescuing Entei!"

"That's good! This'll make things difficult for those Knight morons!"

"Yes," said Suicune, staring dreamily at Ninetales.

"Um, something wrong?" asked Ninetales.

"You just... reminds me of…"

"Of whom?"

"The last white Ninetales... who was my mate for... 200 years…"

Ninetales heard the word mate and almost went into shock, remembering what happened in the book. _I remember, from what Gardevoir showed us that, the last white Ninetales'… death. And if he was Suicune's mate and she's related to me… he would have been my great-grandfather…_

Suicune sighed sadly, "Oh, apart from the scars and eyes, you remind me so much of Cobalt".

"Thanks, I think".

Suicune approached Ninetales, then before Ninetales knew it, he was being embraced by her. I'm sorry... ever since the spell has been lifted... it hurts…"

Ninetales felt something from being hugged from Suicune. A feeling he hadn't had for a long time. A warm feeling… the warmth of love… a mother's love. Ninetales' tried to fight back tears as he embraced Suicune as well, his arms going around her long, purple, silky hair.

Shaina sighed as she shed a few tears, seeing Ninetales and Suicune like that. Afterwards, she remembered something that Suicune mentioned. "You said something about a spell being broken?"

"Yes. I was able to break it, remembering that those Knights captured me, but I managed to warn my love before his capture"

"But, instead of being captured, he... killed himself".

"I... found his body…" Suicune let go of Ninetales as she slightly cringed, "He... was gone... he was alone since his childhood before... finding me…"

"Just like... Me…" said Ninetales softly.

Suicune looked at Ninetales, "Ninetales, I'm going to make a vow".

"What?"

"To make sure nothing happens to you, to honor my fallen mate".

"Thanks," said Ninetales as he and Suicune nuzzled. It was like he was nuzzling his own mother. His heart was telling him that everything that's going on is true.

Just then, as he was having a good family moment, Eevee popped through the door, the book in his paws.

"Ninetales, Gardevoir just got something from the book!" Eevee opens the book and Gardevoir appears.

"Ninetales, there seems to be a 2nd part to this Prophecy, but the book was too damaged for me to know much about it".

"Well, let's hear it".

"Well, it seems that there's a way to destroy the Rainbow Emerald, unfortunately, that's all I could get, along that only the Knights know more about it".

"Of course," sighed Ninetales.

Gardevoir tilted her head a little as she looked at Ninetales. "Strange. I can sense something similar with you... and Suicune".

"Similar, as in a certain connection?" asked Shaina.

"Yes. Ninetales almost have the same aura as Suicune".

"Maybe because the last white Ninetales' mate was that Suicune".

"Suicune," said Ninetales as he turned towards the blue Pokemon, "You and the last white Ninetales were mates for 200 years, right? Did you... have children?"

Suicune blushes and looks away, smiling as she answered, "Yes. We had three pups". Suicune stopped as she looked at Ninetales, "Besides, what's important right now is, if you're related to me…" She hugs him, "I'll protect my family no matter what".

"Yay! Ninetales got a great-great-great-great-great... Something". cheered Eevee.

Gardevoir smiled as she faded into the book, "I better get back. My siblings are waiting for me. Eevee, don't fear this book, just remember, no one really dies in it, just the character they play".

"Okay!" smiled Eevee as he closed the book and left.

"Suicune, there's... one more question I want to ask," asked Ninetales as he glanced at Shaina, "Be strong for this one".

"I will," said Shaina.

"Suicune, is there a price for me... opening the seal of the Rainbow Emerald?"

Suicune's smile faded as she went into deep thought, "I... don't know. My love was killed before they even captured him. If anyone knows, its the Knights. Why ask?"

"Ninetales... had a nightmare," answered Shaina.

"Nightmare? What was it about?"

"That after I open the seal to the Rainbow Emerald... I... died…" sadly said Ninetales.

"Died?! I don't know, but it may be an omen. This is why we must not let the Knights win!"

Ninetales glanced at Suicune's determination, a little confused. _Is she just saying that because I'm releated to her or..._

"Something wrong, Ninetales?" asked Suicune.

"Wha...? Oh, nothing!" replied Ninetales.

"Oh, don't you say that. There is something wrong with you".

"Huh? How-"

"When you're a mother to three offspring, you gain this trait to know your children well".

Ninetales sighed as Shaina smiled at him. "I guess nothing gets past you or Shaina".

Shaina licks Ninetales' cheek, "No. Just more proof that you're never alone".

"Well, um, Suicune, you know how you're one of the Nine Keys and I'm a Master Key?"

"Yes," she replied.

"How do you see me as?"

"What? What do you mean?" asked Suicune, shocked.

"Do you see me as a great-grandson, or a tool to keep out of the reaches of the Knights at all costs?"

Suicune stood a little stunned, "Is that what's bothering you? Ninetales, you should know, even if you weren't related to me, I wouldn't treat another living being, Pokemon or human, as if they were a tool or a weapon or any kind of item".

"Really?" said Ninetales, a little relieved.

"Of course! How could you think of such a thing?"

Ninetales bowed his head down, "Suicune, I'm sorry for that... I'm very sorry".

"Believe me, Suicune," said Shaina, "I believe he wants to get to know you even more now".

"He's got a funny way of doing it, just like my daughter, Dawn".

"I'm sorry," said Ninetales, "I'm just… scared".

"I know, Ninetales," said Suicune as she pulls him into a hug, "I am too. I'm scared for what those Knights would do to you if they get you".

Shaina smiled as both Ninetales and Suicune hugged each other. "Suicune, would you like a room seeing as you're staying here?"

"A room?" asked Suicune.

Ninetales nodded, "Y...Yes... a room... with a bed, window, everything".

Suicune smiled as she slowly nodded, "That would be nice".

"Something wrong?"

"Oh, nothing, just that, you accepted me as a family member after we both knew the truth".

"Believe me, Suicune, I want to be close to my family because... Because…"

"Yes?"

"I lost... my chance to be close to my parents," said Ninetales, his expression turning sad.

"And now, it feels like the empty void is being filled again with the desire to have a love only a family can provide".

"Yes! Suicune, you're... beautiful and wise".

"Thank you, Ninetales," replied Suicune, blushing.

Ninetales coughed, "Well... I'll... show you... to your... erm... Room, then".

Fox Manor: Guest Room

Ninetales opened a door, which showed a room with a window overlooking the backyard and the ocean, where the sky was still green as the shield held on. The room held a single, large bed, a desk, a safe (like all the other rooms) and a carpet with a watery theme to it.

"Well, what do you think?" asked Ninetales.

"It's perfect, no matter how it looks," replied Suicune, smiling.

"I still hard to believe that I'm... related to a Legendary".

"You'll get used to it. I know you will".

"Thank you, and I'm sorry for doubting you back there. I'm feeling confused".

"Well, now you know that I care for you".

"Care" Ninetales blushed. "A Legendary cares for me".

"Not as a legendary, but... as a family member".

"Th...Thank you".

"You're welcome".

As Ninetales and Suicune nuzzled each other, Shaina looking with awe, Snowflake appears before her.

"Ah, here you are!"

"Snowflake? You looking for us?" asked Shaina.

"Yeah. They're back!"

"They found and got Entei?"

"Yep, with a large lion!"

"Lion?"

"If Eevee calls him Simba or Nala, I want to go into a coma," said Ninetales.

"Um, what if he calls him Mufasa?" asked Snowflake.

"A 2000 year coma for me".

"O..kay... Then, I won't say".

"EEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEE!!"

Snowflake, shaken by Ninetales' roar, slowly backed away, "I'll... be going now".

Suicune watched closely as Ninetales panted and Shaina laughed, "Does this happen often too?"

"Oh, yes," replied Shaina.

**Unknown Location**

The Elemental Knights, along with their partners, were sitting themselves around their table again, Vendavel thawing his arm out.

"It appears that the keys have found themselves a guardian," said Vendavel, the ice breaking from his arm, "Unbelievable he found my weakness!"

"Vendavel, never underestimate your enemies," said Hydronic, creating ice figurines on the table, "This new chess piece seems to be quite the rook". He lays down a BanchouLeomon figure onto the table.

"BanchouLeomon," said Vendavel, clutching his fist, "Next time, it'll be different!"

"No matter, even with this new piece, he'll never be able to protect the queen". Hydronix moves a Suicune figurine, then a Ninetales one, "..and King".

Just then, the room darkened as Ultimate came down to them, "I see that you failed on retrieving the escaped key!"

"Blame BanchouLeomon!" bowed Vendavel.

Ultimate pounded the table, making it and the room shake with rage, "CURSES!! I never knew there was a Digimon here before I sealed the portal!"

"Relax, big man... we'll get... um, what were we talking about?" said Leuz, confused.

"I see you're back to your old habits," said Lucemon, shaking his head in disbelief, "Happy days".

"That Ninetales and Suicune will care about each other!"

"Why?" asked Pyramia.

"Because they're blood related!"

"You mean that white Ninetales that went over the cliff 800 years ago had children with that Suicune?"

"The case is, she'll be more protectorate of her descendent, but we can still get them both, if only we knew where they were hiding. Here!" Ultimate tosses a Chaos Emerald to each of his Knights, "Use it to amplify your strength, but be warned: If that Echidna finds the remaining pieces of the Master Emerald, the Chaos Emerald's effect would be negated".

"If he finds all the pieces," said Oscurez, holding out a piece, "Found this in Arcanine's mouth".

"It's not an apple?" asked Arcanine.

"No, this is our guarantee that the Master Emerald won't negate the Chaos Emerald's power!"

"That's good, and we'll make sure they don't get the…" Vendavel stopped as he searches through his robes , "What!? It can't be!!"

"Something wrong, Vendavel?" asked Hydronix.

"The... Piece…"

"A piece of the Blade, don't tell me you lost your piece!" roared Ultimate, causing the area to shake and wind to flow through.

"Master, calm yourself," said Hydronix.

Ultimate calms down and turning back to them, "You're right, Hydronix. It's time that I find the remaining pieces". He turns to Pyramia. "Pyramia!"

Pyramia stands to attention, "Yes?"

"I want you to go to Hoenn, to a place called Little Root Town. I have been informed by one of our Squires that in a Pokemon Lab there, a Professor has an artifact that tells of our Legacy, especially if it may contain information on how to get there, where the original copy of the Prophecy is held!"

He then reaches into his robes and pulls out a couple pieces of paper, "Leuz was able to get these pages back then from Heaven, but the Professor is not to be allowed to translate it fully! Now, go, and don't fail me!!"

"Arcanine!!" whistled Pyra as she races out of the door, Arcanine right behind her.

"As for the rest of you, Knights, dismissed!"

"Yes, master!" They all replied as they disappeared in their own element. Ultimate walked back into the next chamber, where it held a giant, stone circle, each having nine different slots on its end. Ultimate then looked up to nine crystal chambers, seven already occupied by Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Raikou, Moltres, Articuno, and Zapdos. Ultimate looked at the two empty chambers, where one was burned away.

"Soon, I will gain the Ultimate Emerald, and I will be victorious!!" bellowed Ultimate as Shadow Lugia and Dark Ho-Oh look down on him.


End file.
